Boring Day
by shayster
Summary: Cloud and the gang are hanging out at Tifa's place and are bored...or are they? Please R&R. It's funnier than it sounds!


Hey, I decided to write a humor fan fic. This is my second fan fic so give me a chance, well this is my first humor fic, but anyways on to the story. Please R&R.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or anything in it, Squaresoft does. Nor do I own MTV, Frosted Flakes, or any other company mentioned in this fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
All but Cait Sith are at Tifa's house in Nibelheim and are bored. Yuffie, Cid, and Vincent are watching TV and the others are in a circle thinking of what to do.  
  
Cloud: *sigh* How about we go to the Gold Saucer?  
  
Everyone: *shakes heads* No, no, no...  
  
Tifa: Go ride chocobos?  
  
Everyone: *shakes heads*  
  
Cloud: I know! Let's go resurrect Aeris!  
  
Everyone but Cloud: Well.......no.  
  
Aeris: But guys, I'm right here! You already resurrected me!  
  
Cloud: Shh, Aeris not now, we're thinking.  
  
Aeris: But I--  
  
Everyone: SHHHHH!!!  
  
Aeris: *shrugs* Oh well fine.  
  
Yuffie: *dazed* Why is the sky green?  
  
Red XIII: *looks at Tifa* Okay, how many beers did you give her?  
  
Tifa: Only 12.  
  
Red: !!! 12?!  
  
Tifa: *nods*  
  
Yuffie: HELP! I'M DROWNING! HEEEEELP!!!  
  
Vincent: But you're not even in the water.  
  
*door bell rings*  
  
Cid: I'll get it. *walks to door and opens it.* Who the hell are you?  
  
Pizza delivery guy: Pizza's here, sir.  
  
Cid: We didn't order any pizza!! *slams door*  
  
Yuffie: But I ordered one!  
  
Cid: You did? When? *walks back to the TV*  
  
Yuffie: *drools and still dazed* 'bout 243,898 years ago.  
  
Cid: drunk %#$*^%#@!$  
  
Vincent: *turns the channel to MTV* Cool.  
  
Yuffie: *gets up and dances to the music*  
  
Barret: Yo Tif, how long is she gonna be like that?  
  
Tifa: Well, she should be calmed down soon, I think.  
  
Aeris: Nobody cares about me and--  
  
Everyone but Aeris: SHHHHHHHHHHH WE ARE THINKING!!  
  
Aeris: *sigh*  
  
*Turks walk in the room followed by the Turk music*  
  
Barret: Damn Shinra! *gets up and points his gun-arm at them* You jus' think you all bad.  
  
Reno: Damn it, Elena! Why did you lead us HERE?!  
  
Elena:.....  
  
Rude:......  
  
Reno: Let's get outta here. *Turks leave*  
  
Red XIII: What was that about?  
  
Everyone: *shrugs*  
  
Yuffie: *still dancing* YEE HAW RIDE 'EM COWBOY!!!  
  
Vincent: Yuffie, please calm down.  
  
Yuffie: Ok. *shuts up and sits down on the couch, silent*  
  
Everyone but Yuffie: ...Wow....!  
  
Aeris: Finally...  
  
Everyone: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!  
  
Aeris: *silent*  
  
Cid: Finally...  
  
Everyone: Yeah.  
  
Aeris: But I just said---  
  
Everyone: *Evil look at Aeris*  
  
Aeris: .........  
  
Yuffie: MOMMY WOW! I'M-- A-- BIG-- KID-- NOW!!  
  
Cloud: Diapers?!  
  
Yuffie: Hey Tony----I like the things ya do----hey Tony!---If I could I would be you---you're the one and only tiger--with the one and only taste-- to know how to make a breakfast Grrrreat! Frosted Flakes--are-- more-- than- - good--they're GRRRREAT!!  
  
Cloud: Now Cereal? Sheesh....  
  
Red XIII: Hey, Tony is a personal friend of mine!  
  
Everyone: *sweat drop*  
  
Aeris: *Ahem*  
  
Everyone: Shut the hell up!!!!  
  
Aeris: *Silent*  
  
*Out of nowhere Musashi from Brave Fencer Musashi (another one of Squaresoft's games) runs in the room*  
  
Musashi: You're gonna get it Flatski! Give me back the Princess!  
  
Cid: What the *!&@???  
  
Musashi: *now relizing where he is* Huh? Where am I?  
  
Cloud: *Looking at Lumina* Cool sword.  
  
Musashi: *Runs over to Red XIII's litterbox* Looks like animal dung...wonder if somethin's nerby?  
  
Red XIII: GRRR!! GET AWAY FROM THAT!  
  
Musashi: Geez, chill out, pal! Hey have any of you seen my pet minku?  
  
Tifa: What's it's name?  
  
Musashi: Minku.  
  
Everyone: *sweat drop* o....k.....  
  
Cid: What the *@%^'s a minku?  
  
Musashi: Whoops gotta go, later pal! *leaves*  
  
Cid: Pal my ass $!%*#^  
  
Barret: Whatta day!  
  
Yuffie: *Musashi's minku slides by Yuffie* WOOOOOOW!!! *jumps on minku and rides it like a chocobo.* YEEEEEE HAAAW!!!  
  
Minku: SQUEEK!! SQUEEK!!  
  
Everyone: Stupid minku, so annoying.  
  
Vincent: *laughs*  
  
Minku: SQUEEK!! SQUEEK!! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!  
  
Everyone: SHUT IT UP!!!  
  
Red XIII: I'll take care of this. *walks over to the minku and knocks Yuffie of it's back.*  
  
Minku: *happy to be free* *slides over to Red and snuggles in his chest fur.*  
  
Red XIII: *smiles and looks down at the minku*  
  
Minku: *looks up at Red*  
  
Red XIII: *Eats Minku in one bite*  
  
Everyone: !!!!!  
  
Cid: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Red XIII: Yummie, tastes like chicken, no, chocobo!  
  
Yuffie: You ate my ridey-thingy-fat-thing! WHAAA!! Oh well.  
  
Barret: I think yo stomach is squeekin'  
  
Red XIII: Huh? Really? *rubs stomach*  
  
Red's stomach: SQUEEK!!!  
  
Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
*Out of nowhere Musashi runs into the room (again)*  
  
Musashi: *tries to absorb the Water Scroll with Lumina* *Holds Lumina up in the air* *nothing happens* Huh?  
  
Cid: Damn it! Quit comin' in here!  
  
Musashi: Sorry pal.  
  
Cid: What's with this @*$^%#! 'pal' stuff!!??  
  
Musashi: Any of you find Minku?  
  
Tifa: Uh, no, we haven't seen it! *nervous laugh* hahaha  
  
Red's stomach: SQUEEK!!!  
  
Musashi: *looks around franticly* What was that?  
  
Red XIII: My lunch...oops...um err...I mean...err....  
  
Yuffie: Squeeky toy!  
  
Red XIII: Um, yeah that's it! A toy.  
  
Musashi: Oh, ok then. Do you guys have any rice balls?  
  
Cloud: No.  
  
Musashi: You sure?  
  
Vincent: Yes.  
  
Musashi: For sure?  
  
Red XIII: *growls* Yes!!  
  
Musashi: Positive?  
  
Cid: $*#!^$!@!#$^*#@&%#!!!!!!!! *grabs Venus Gospel and chases Musashi down and puts it to his neck*  
  
Musashi: Whoa! Sorry, pal!!  
  
Cid: #@!^$^!* say pal one more time and I'll kill your ass!  
  
Musashi: Fine I'll leave *walks to door, and all of a sudden Wanda (the girl at the restraunt in Brave Fencer Musashi) walks in*  
  
Musashi: !!!!! Oh, no!  
  
Wanda: *sexy grin* Hi baby, I missed you, let me show you how much!  
  
Musashi: AHHHH!! *runs away followed by Wanda*  
  
Vincent: Weird....  
  
Red XIII: Boy I'm stuffed!  
  
Yuffie: Me too!  
  
Cloud: But you didn't eat anything!!  
  
Yuffie: Ya, soooooo...?  
  
Cloud: *slaps forehead* tsk tsk tsk.  
  
Tifa: Well at least she isn't singing diaper or cereal songs anymore.  
  
Aeris: What a da----  
  
Everyone: SHUT UP, WE'RE THINKING!!!  
  
Aeris: *shakes head*  
  
Vincent&Yuffie: *still watching MTV* *The song: Around the world (La la la la) by ATC comes on*  
  
Yuffie: *singing* La, la, la, la, it goes around the world, just la, la, la, la, it comes around the world...  
  
Everyone but Yuffie: *sigh*  
  
Yuffie: Melts in your mouth, not in your hands!  
  
Cloud: Now M&M's?  
  
Yuffie: Hey Cid, yo mommas so fat, that when she sat on a rainbow Skittles came out!!  
  
Everyone but Cid: HAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Cid: Why you little...!  
  
Cloud: Calm down Cid, it was just a joke.  
  
Cid: @#%!^$&@!($* ...........*sigh* fine.  
  
Aeris: *sneezes*  
  
Everyone: *evil death glare* SHUT UP!!!!!  
  
Aeris: *pouts*  
  
Red XIII: Hey Yuffie, let's play a card game!  
  
Yuffie: 'Kay! *gets out cards and puts 'em in a pile on the floor*  
  
Red XIII: *picks up 7cards*  
  
Cloud: I didn't know that you could hold cards with your paws!  
  
Red XIII: Bugenhagen taught me.  
  
Yuffie: *Picks up 7 cards* Do you have any 2's?  
  
Red XIII: No, go fish.  
  
Yuffie: Okay! *grabs fishing pole and runs out the door*  
  
Red XIII: I didn't mean that...  
  
Tifa: Well, she IS drunk ya know.  
  
Red XIII: True, true.  
  
Yuffie: *runs back in with a giant fish in her net* Lookie! I gotta BIG one!!!  
  
Everyone: ........  
  
Red XIII: You still want to play this?  
  
Yuffie: Go fish!  
  
Red XIII: Huh?  
  
Yuffie: *Runs over to Red and shoves 3 cards down his throat* The cards are fish!!!!  
  
Red XIII: *cough* *cough* *growls* Yuffie quit it!  
  
Yuffie: I thought kittys liked fish!  
  
Red XIII: THESE ARE CARDS, NOT FISH!!  
  
Yuffie: Whatever.  
  
Cloud: What a day!  
  
Everyone but Cloud: You said it!  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Bad ending I know, but I couldn't think of anything funny at the time. I hope you liked it and please R&R, please take it easy on me! 


End file.
